


Consummation

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inseparable AU, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's first time.





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> For the December 28th prompt -- "If I tell you the truth..."
> 
> Now this is the immediate follow-up to _Perform_.

Sherlock grinned at his wife. “I think I’ll save these for next time.” He tucked the stockings under his pillow.

Molly raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you waiting for the sex fairy?”

He chuckled. “No, I’m going to dream about what else I can do with you later. But first…” He waved his hand at her, encouraging her to continue.

She giggled then slowly, teasingly removed her bra and knickers as she smiled at him seductively. Sherlock gazed at her small, pert breasts and the neatly-trimmed curls between her legs.

“Beautiful…” he murmured.

Molly took both of his hands and pulled him to his feet. He tried to kiss her but she put her hand on his chest. “Naked first, Sherlock,” she murmured.

Sherlock grinned and pulled off his dressing gown then he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. He was rock-hard already but he wanted to pleasure Molly before giving in to his body’s demand to take her. “Lay down, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Let me taste you.”

He watched, one hand lazily stroking his cock, as she laid down in the middle of the bed. When she opened herself completely to him, Sherlock realized his heart was becoming even more hers. He knelt between her spread thighs and gazed down at her pink, glistening sex then raised his eyes to hers, murmuring, “You are beautiful, Molly.” He slowly ran his hands down her thighs. “Beautiful, perfect, there aren’t enough words to describe you.”

She smiled up at him lovingly. “There’s only one word that matters to me right now – yours.”

“Mine,” he murmured then he lowered his head to trail soft kisses down one thigh. “Do you know how much I’ve wanted this? How many times I’ve thought about making love to you, Molly?”

She sighed happily. “Dozens?”

“Hundreds … thousands…” He hesitated a moment before stroking her clit with two callused fingers. Her hips jerked as she gasped in pleasure and he relaxed, murmuring, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like that. Ford … um, Ford’s hands weren’t like mine.” _Shit… After what happened the other day, I shouldn’t have mentioned him._

She laid a hand over his. “Don’t stop, Sherlock,” she murmured. “I’ll tell you if you do something I don’t like.”

He nodded and continued to play with her clit with his thumb while he slid a finger inside her. “Fuck, you’re wet…” he murmured, then he smiled a bit. “I wish I could take full credit for it but I suspect it’s at least partially the hormones.”

Molly let out a noise that was somewhere between a giggle and a moan. “Don’t be so modest – the hormones are just … giving a boost to what I already feel.”

“Is that so?” he murmured, grinning, then he lowered his head to suck her clit, another finger joining the first. She let out the most beautiful moan he’d ever heard. _This. This is what I’ve been waiting for since we met – the chance to pleasure her, to show her exactly how much I love her. I’m just sorry it took losing Ford to get to this point._

It wasn’t long before she cried out her release. Sherlock wanted nothing more than to take her but there was something he had to tell her first. He slowly pulled his fingers out then sucked them clean, closing his eyes as he tried to find the right words. _So sweet. She’ll never believe me but I have to tell her._

Molly looked up at him, confused. “Sherlock? What’s wrong?”

“I need to tell you something, Molly,” he murmured as he gazed down at her.

“It can’t wait?”

“I need to get it off my chest before we go any further.”

She sat up enough to lean on her elbows. “What is it?”

“When I realized I was in love with my brother’s fiancée, and after the subsequent bender, I made a promise to myself that I would love you from a distance. I’d never try to break you and Ford up, I’d never hit on you, I’d never even be in a room alone with you.”

She gazed at him for a moment and he was wondering if he’d said too much when she smiled gently. “You were barely around at all.”

“I … I didn’t want to be tempted. I was content with thinking about you.” He smiled a bit. “A lot. But I never would’ve crossed the line. Ford had you first, he won.”

Her smile turned soft. “Now you’ve won, and I feel like I’ve won twice over. I’ve loved two incredible men. One will always be in my heart and one will always be in my life.”

Sherlock nodded. “Forever, sweetheart.” He leaned down to kiss her softly and she gently pulled him on top of her, returning the kiss.

“Please, Sherlock…”

He lowered one hand to guide himself to her opening. “I love you,” he murmured as he eased the tip in.

“I love you, Sherlock,” she murmured. She sighed as he slowly filled and stretched her. “God, I needed this…”

He held her close as he started to thrust slowly, smiling a bit. “I did offer before, if you recall,” he said, smirking.

“You did, and I get the feeling we’ll be making up for lost time.” She reached up to run her fingers through his curls as she gazed into his eyes, the two of them soon finding the right rhythm. “You already know what I like, I still need to learn everything about you.”

Sherlock chuckled softly. “Easy – I like you. Everything about you turns me on.”

She laughed softly then pulled his head down for a kiss. “It can’t be that simple,” she murmured, smiling up at him happily.

“Well, maybe not quite that simple, but it’s close.” He bent his head to kiss her neck, slowly licking the hollow of her throat as one hand lightly skimmed down her side, making her shiver.

Molly giggled. “No tickling.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured against her skin, though his tone was anything but apologetic. He moved his hand between their thrusting bodies to stroke her clit, lifting his head to watch hers roll back.

“Oh God…” she breathed.

He could feel she was close. “Come for me, Molly,” he murmured as he kissed her shoulder.

Her hands were on his back and he felt her fingernails digging into the skin as she climaxed around him, crying out his name. Her cunt tightening even more around him was enough to set off his own climax and he groaned deeply as his seed filled her. When he felt the last of her aftershocks, he slid out of her then rolled onto his side next to her.

Molly smiled up at him playfully. “For a first time, that was pretty good.”

“‘Pretty good?’” Sherlock asked, mock wounded. “I thought it was amazing.”

“I could, perhaps, be persuaded to say it was above average.” Her eyes were dancing.

He chuckled. “I suppose that means there’s room for improvement.”

“Mmm, not much, really, but we’ll have plenty of practice.” When he turned onto his back, she curled up at his side, her head on his shoulder. “It upset me before, but I’m glad now you did your homework.”

Sherlock held her close, murmuring, “So am I.” _Thank you, Ford._ He drifted off to sleep with his wife and lover in his arms.


End file.
